Juste un instant 2 coeurs à l'unisson
by Galexiel
Summary: La rencontre de Shinji et de Kaoru meme si elle fut brève, vivons l'intensité. un léger shonen ai


Manga: Evanglion

Genre: yaoi

Couple: Shinji et Kaoru

Malgré sa brève apparition, j'ai adoré le personnage de Kaoru, alors, c'est pour ses fans !

**Juste un instant…deux cœurs à l'unisson**

Devant le paysage d'un crépuscule naissant, où les nuages orange flirtaient avec un soleil rougeoyant, Shinji se tenait debout devant le lac. Il réfléchissait et ses nombreux doutes venaient continuellement se cogner dans sa petite d'adolescent, pilote de l'EVA O1.

Avec un profond soupir, il ferma les yeux, quand une mélodie attira son attention.

Il regarda à coté de lui. Se tenait un jeune garçon de son age, très mignon, avec de fins cheveux gris et de grands yeux rouge sang.

Une feuille dans la bouche, il chantonnait l'hymne pour les morts. Shinji se sentit terriblement déprimé face à cette dure réalité.

Il tuait…pour ne pas etre tué…mais il tuait quand meme. Des images terribles lui revinrent en mémoire…des femmes…des enfants…couverts de sang…agonisant…ou morts…tels de vulgaires grains de poussière balayés par le vent.

- Bonsoir, Shinji Ikari, dit le garçon.

L'intéressé releva la tete avec étonnement :

- Mais comment connais-tu mon nom ?dit-il en ouvrant ses grands yeux bruns.

Le garçon jeta sa feuille et se dirigea vers lui :

- Tout le monde te connaît, Shinji, tu es un héros, un pilote d'un Evangelion !

Shinji haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, ce qui fit sourire l'autre garçon.

- Tu connais mon nom…mais moi j'ignore le tien…comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Kaoru.

- Enchanté de te connaître, Kaoru.

Celui-ci lui tendit une main et Shinji la saisit. Quand leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, leurs yeux firent des étincelles.

Le soleil se couchait déjà.

Le lendemain matin, Rei, Asuka et Shinji arrivèrent pour leur séance d'entraînement avec leur EVA respectif, mais Misato les arreta .Avec ses longs cheveux bleus nuit et ses yeux rieurs, elle leur lança :

- Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormis ?

- Tu parles, ronchonna Asuka, j'en ai ras-le-bol de ces séances à la con !

Shinji et Rei ne répondirent pas.

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, souria Misato, mais laissez-moi vous présentez un nouveau pilote.

- QUOI ! UN NOUVEAU PILOTE ? s'écrièrent Shinji et Asuka. Rei, elle resta de marbre.

- Je vous présente Kaoru, le pilote de l'EVA 04.

Kaoru !? se dit Shinji, ce n'est quand meme pas…

En effet, un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris aux yeux rouges flamboyants s'avança en combinaison blanche :

- Salut à tous, je m'appelle Kaoru, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il s'arreta plus longtemps sur Shinji, ce qui n'échappa pas à Misato. Salut toi !

Sans raison apparente, Shinji rougit en lui renvoyant un timide bonjour.

- Bon, les enfants, réjouissez-vous, vous pouvez-vous reposer aujourd'hui. Seul Kaoru devra travailler.

Shinji poussa un long soupir de satisfaction, mais Asuka s'écria :

- QUOI ! T'aurais pas pu le dire plutot, non !? Je serais restée au lit !

Misato se gratta la tete, embetée :

- C'est vrai, mais tu n'aurais pas pu rencontrer Kaoru, alors.

- Rien à battre ! Je retourne me coucher, Salut !

Et elle tourna les talons.

C'est pas possible d'etre aussi mal élevée…se dit Shinji.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinji et Rei furent congédiés eux aussi.

Ne sachant que faire, le garçon attrapa son baladeur et s'assit devant le sas par lequel Kaoru devait sortir, une fois sa leçon terminée.

A travers les notes de guitares et de batterie, Shinji repensait à Kaoru :

Il est étrange, il émane une drole de chose de lui, comme si…comme si…non…je me trompe surement…

Il appuya sa tete sur le mur et ferma les yeux.

Je me sens bizarre quand il est là…il a un air tellement rassurant, et puis…il a l'air si gentil…

Un quart d'heures plus tard, Shinji faillit sombrer dans le sommeil, quand une main effleura son visage. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Kaoru, souriant.

- Salut…balbutia Shinii.

- Tu m'attendais ? demanda innocemment Kaoru.

Mal à l'aise, le garçon rougit :

- Heu…oui…je voulais…je voulais qu'on aille prendre une douche…

Kaoru haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire :

- Ensemble ?

Shinji écarquilla les yeux :

- Oui…enfin non…je veux dire…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Je perds les pédales ! Tu t'enfonces, Shinji Ikari.

Kaoru vint à son aide :

- Allons-y.

- Oui…

- Merci, ajouta Kaoru.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Shinji.

- De m'avoir attendu, cela me fait plaisir. Tu es vraiment très gentil…

Joues rouges

- De rien.

Dans l'immense baignoire de la NERV, les deux garçons savouraient la chaleur du bain sans un mot. Bien que Shinji fût pudique, il était entré spontanément nu dans l'eau. Kaoru aussi. Il avait si chaud, qu'il se demanda si c'était à cause de l'eau ou de la présence de Kaoru si près de lui.

Face au silence de son nouvel ami, Shinji ne savait comment réagir, alors il le regarda à la dérobée. Celui-ci se décida enfin à parler :

- Tu sais Shinji, tu es mon tout premier ami.

- C'est vrai ? fit-il surpris.

Kaoru le regarda en face, s'approchant un peu :

- Cela t'étonne ?

- Ben oui…tu as l'air si gentil…prononça timidement le jeune pilote.

- C'est mignon de me dire ça, sourit Kaoru en s'approchant davantage.

Leurs genoux se touchaient dans l'eau brûlante de la baignoire.

- Je le pense sincèrement, ajouta Shinji s'étonnant lui-même de sa propre audace.

- Je connaissais ton nom et ta réputation, amis j'ignorais que tu serais comme cela. Si gentil, timide, frêle…dit le garçon en clignant ses yeux rouges.

- Je te déçois ? murmura Shinji en baissant légèrement la tete.

- Pas du tout ! Au contraire ! s'écria Kaoru en saisissant la main de Shinji. Tu me plais beaucoup. Tu es un véritable ange, si pur, si droit, si honnete. Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre dans ce monde de violence et d'obscurité.

Les paroles de Kaoru plongèrent Shinji dans une profonde perplexité, mais le contact de sa main sur la sienne le gardait attentif.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris posa une main sur la joue de Shinji qui tressaillit en rougissant de plus bel.

- Je t'aime, tu sais. Souria Kaoru.

- Comment ?murmura Shinji en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Tu as bien entendu, je t'aime, Shinji Ikari…

Shinji ôta sa main de son étreinte pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

C'est la première fois ! C'est la première fois qu'une personne dit m'aimer…comme c'est agréable ! Et pourtant…

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Kaoru en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Merci, je suis très touché…mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer…

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Kaoru.

- Car nous sommes deux garçons et…deux garçons ne peuvent s'aimer…c'est comme ça…soupira Shinji, légèrement déçu.

Kaoru se rassit correctement et prit un air pensif.

J'espère que je ne l'ai pas offensé, se dit intérieurement Shinji. Ce serait dommage.

Kaoru se leva lentement et Shinji eut tout le temps pour contempler l'intégralité de son corps sans honte, mais avec des joues en feu.

- Kaoru ? murmura Shinji d'une voix rauque…

- Tu sais, Shinji…je ne vois pas cela comme ça…Peu m'importe que tu sois une fille un garçon, cela ne change rien. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime pour tes qualités et pour tes défauts, j'aime ce que tu représentes, la pureté absolue…Cela ne va pas plus loin…je n'ai pas besoin de me poser de grandes questions…je t'aime et rien n'y changera.

Shinji resta muet de stupeur, car ces paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. Si seulement on avait plus de temps pour se connaître…se dit-il.

Le soir, Kaoru interpella Shinji :

- Tu vas dormi r? posa-t-il en le voyant en un fin pyjama de coton vert bouteille.

- Oui.

Kaoru lui montra un sac à dos :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ta chambre ? J'ai pris toutes mes affaires, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bien sur ! s'exclama Shinji avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme qu'un ami aurait à recevoir un simple autre ami chez lui.

Dans la chambre, Shinji donna un oreiller et une couverture à Kaoru mais celui-ci demanda le plus simplement du monde :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Hein ?s'étrangla Shinji.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit, répéta Kaoru d'un ton neutre.

- Heu…oui…oui…bien sur…

Les deux garçons s'allongèrent dans les draps. Le lit étant un peu juste pour deux personnes, ils se frôlaient de près. Un long silence s'abattit sur eux.

Sinji n'osait regarder vers Kaoru :

Peut-être dort-il déjà ?

Quand il tourna la tete vers son ami, celui-ci le regardait depuis un petit moment. Shinji en fut tout étonné. Kaoru se tourna de coté, face à lui.

- A quoi penses-tu ?le questionna Kaoru.

- A toi, répondit le jeune garçon sans réfléchir.

Mince ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !

Kaoru sourit comme si la réponse fut satisfaisante. Shinji en fut soulagé.

- Quelque chose me dit que demain, ne va pas etre une journée banale. Il va y avoir un grand bouleversement dans nos vies, confia Kaoru doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? souffla Shinji.

- Un pressentiment, répondit évasivement le garçon.

- Quoiqu'il arrive…je serai très heureux de t'avoir rencontrer, Shinji Ikari.

Le ton de son ami l'effraya :

- Ne parle pas comme cela ! l'avertit Shinji. On dirait que notre mort est proche !

- Peut-etre, murmura inaudible ment Kaoru.

- Moi aussi, je suis très content de te connaître, confia timidement Shinji. J'espère que notre amitié durera longtemps…

- …meme après la mort…murmura Kaoru.

- Tu disais ?

- Non…rien…fit pensivement le garçon.

Le silence retomba.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est triste, pensa Shinji, je devrais peut-être…

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse cette pensée, Kaoru se blottit contre Shinji, son visage tout près du sien :

- J'ai froid murmura-t-il tout doucement.

Shinji fut pris de court, mais il se ressaisit :

- Je vais te réchauffer…

Et dans un moment irréel…Shinji posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kaoru. Celui-ci sembla apprécier le baiser et l'embrassa de plus bel.

Ils ne savaient pas que la meme pensée leur traversa l'esprit au meme moment :

Oui…juste un instant…deux cœurs à l'unisson…


End file.
